This invention relates to a novel and improved mailing parcel case and more particularly, to a novel and improved knock-down type mailing parcel case which can rapidly and positively pack articles having varying dimensions to be mailed such as books.
There have been proposed and practically employed a variety of mailing parcel cases, but the prior art mailing parcel cases require tedious manual handling and a rather long time period for packing books having particular dimensions and contours therein. Furthermore, the prior art mailing parcel cases are not versatile to pack articles having varying dimensions and contours and often encounter difficulty in packing such articles therein.